Skyfall
by starck29
Summary: Lily et Hestia entament leur quatrième année d'étude à Poudlard, mais alors que le monde des sorciers est en proie à une nouvelle guerre fraticide, les alliances commençent à se mettre en place. Le cocon dans lequel vivent encore Lily et ses amis se brisera-t-il ? Et quel rôle auront à jouer la pensée et le serpent ? Et si finalement cette guerre n'avait jamais été à deux entrées ?
1. Une autre vie

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Merci à Nothern et LycorisSnape, mes deux bêta-readeurs. Et voilà le début d'AM4, ce premier chapitre est assez court mais ils vont se rallonger au fur et à mesure normalement. Ce tome sera je pense le plus court vu qu'il est essentiellement-là pour faire la liaison entre le 3 et le 5. Comme je l'ai dit, il s'agit du tome 4 de ma fic Angel mestio donc si vous n'avez pas lu les 3 premiers tomes je vous encourage très fortement à le faire. Le premier s'appelle La fille du serpent, le deuxième La résurrection du mal et le troisième Double-jeu. En plus de ces trois tomes viennent se rajouter les textes 1, 2, 4 et 5 de mon receuil HP ( On peut trouer le bonheur même dans les endroits les plus sombres ) et le dernier OS d'un receuil du nom de Miroir, mon beau Miroir qui se trouve sur le profil de Lycoris. Tout ces écrits annèxes présentent bien entendu d'autres personnages et peuvent par conséquent être aussi vous aider à comprendre certaines de mes intrigues. Sur ce je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, je sais à quel point ce n'est pas agréable les longues notes d'auteur mais elle était nécéssaire, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et bonne lecture.  
_

 **Prologue : Une autre vie**

« Lily ? Lily tu m'entends ?

-Excuse-moi Hestia, répondis-je, tu disais quoi ?

-Tu comptes garder tes options l'année prochaine ?

-Oui pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas garder l'étude des runes ? demandai-je surprise

-Si mais pas la divination, me répondit-elle

-Quelle idée de prendre ça aussi ? La description qu'Harry t'en avait faite ne t'avait pas suffi ?

-Tu ne connais pas le dicton : le savoir c'est le pouvoir ?

-Si, mais quand même. Tu as pris divination ?

-Oui, et je regrette. »

Nous partîmes dans un fou rire. La rentrée n'était plus que dans quelques jours, cela faisait presque deux mois que je vivais avec Hestia, chez les Tonks.

 _« Un problème Lily ? me demanda Hestia_

 _-Ce n'est rien Hestia … c'est juste que … ça fait beaucoup depuis quelques jours, dis-je en sentant une larme couler sur ma joue._

 _-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle en me prenant contre elle pour me consoler, j'ai réagi de la même façon l'année dernière._

 _-Merci, murmurai-je, merci._

 _-On restera ensemble, tu vis ici avec nous. Et puis contrairement à l'année dernière les hiboux peuvent passer. »_

 _C'était après ça que j'avais réellement trouvé ma place chez les Tonks, Hestia m'avait vraiment beaucoup aidée au cours de ces deux mois._

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que nous nous trouvions dans un des compartiments du Poudlard Express, Hestia, Flora et moi, nous vîmes entrer et venir vers moi un lièvre. Il me dit : « Retrouve-moi à l'entrée de ma salle commune ce soir après le banquet. Il faut que je te parle, c'est important. »

C'était ma sœur.


	2. Amélia Bones

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Merci à Nothern et LycorisSnape, mes deux bêta-readeurs. Avant de vous laisser lire ce chapitre, je tenais juste à vous dire que depuis maintenant 5 mois je suis modo sur un forum du nom de La gazette des bonbons aux citrons, on y propose des défis, des conseils d'écritures, et il n'ai pas que HP, il l'est en grande partie mais d'autres fandoms sont aussi représentés. N'hésitez pas à passer ne serait-ce que voir, la communauté du forum est vraiment géniale. Sur ce, je vous laisse avec le chapitre de la semaine, laissez-moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture.  
_

 **Chapitre 1 : Amélia Bones**

Lors du banquet, je remarquai que parmi les premières années, il y avait une fille du nom de Satoko, elle semblait triste. Elle fut répartie à Gryffondor, en même temps qu'une dizaine d'autres élèves. C'est à ce moment que je remarquai que ni Harry ni ma sœur n'étaient là. Malefoy avait lui aussi disparu. J'espérais qu'il ne leur était rien arrivé. Hermione et Ron étaient tous les deux-là, tout comme Astoria et Calypso à la table des Serdaigle. Je tournai la tête vers la table des Serpentard, Parkinson et Flora étaient là, tout comme Daphnée, la sœur d'Astoria. Où est-ce qu'ils étaient tous les trois ? Même si Drago pouvait se montrer détestable par moment, je sentais depuis quelque temps qu'il était moins indécis que les autres Serpentard. C'est durant le dessert que ma sœur et Harry arrivèrent, ils étaient couverts de sang. Ron et Hermione l'assommèrent de questions, chose que je ne fis pas. Je m'étais inquiétée pour lui mais je savais que si il le voulait il viendrait me parler. Et puis dans tous les cas Luna viendrait tout me dire, comme elle le faisait toujours dans ce genre de cas.

Après le repas, je me rendis à l'entrée de la salle commune de Serdaigle. Luna m'attendait, elle me conduisit au septième étage, dans la salle qu'ils utilisaient l'année dernière pour l'AD. Elle me dit : « Désolée pour ce soir, j'ai retrouvé Harry le nez en sang dans le Poudlard Express. Je soupçonne Malefoy d'être derrière tout ça.

-Il voulait renvoyer Harry à Londres ?

-Probablement, mais n'en parle à personne s'il te plaît. Papa est de son côté, pour une raison que j'ignore.

-Parce que tu crois que ses actions peuvent s'expliquer ? Tu as vu ce qu'il m'a fait l'année dernière ?

-Écoute Lily, c'est plus compliqué que tu ne le crois.

-Qu'est-ce qui est compliqué ? Il m'a juste abandonnée !

-Fais-moi confiance, s'il te plaît.

-Tu me promets de tout m'expliquer ? Un jour ? J'en ai marre de tous ces secrets.

-Je t'expliquerai Lily, c'est juste que je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus que toi. Comment va Hestia ?

-Mieux, beaucoup mieux.

-Ne lui en parle surtout pas, mais la mort de ses parents, d'après papa ne serait pas un accident. Chose encore plus étrange, c'était le dernier dossier d'Amélia Bones avant sa mort, il y a un mois.

-Quelqu'un les aurait tués ? Puis pour couvrir ces traces il aurait tué Bones ?

-Ça se pourrait, mais le plus bizarre c'est que Bones aurait été tuée par des mangemorts, Yaxley en est presque sûr.

-Yaxley ? demandai-je

-Oui, c'est lui qui dirige la justice magique maintenant.

-Quelqu'un aurait tué les parents des jumelles puis Bones pour couvrir ses traces ?

-C'est possible, ou bien c'est quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas que Bones parle de ses autres dossiers.

-Elle en a eu beaucoup d'autres ? demandai-je

-Mis à part tout ce qui concerne les jumelles, il y a les nôtres et …

-Et ?

-Rien, rien. Je viens de me souvenir que j'ai un truc important à faire. »

Elle partit précipitamment.


	3. Premier jour

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Merci à Nothern et LycorisSnape, mes deux bêta-readeurs. Et un chapitre de plus, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture.  
_

 **Chapitre 2 : Premier jour**

Le lendemain matin, je me rendis à mon premier cours de l'année, la métamorphose, en commun avec les Serdaigle. Je remarquai une fille assise seule à une table, c'était Mirabelle Walker, l'une de mes camarades de dortoir. Je m'assis à côté d'elle, elle me regarda et me sourit faiblement. Elle me dit : « C'est la première fois que tu t'assois à côté de moi, Lily.

-On n'a jamais eu l'occasion de faire connaissance Mirabelle.

-En effet pour une fois que nous n'avons pas à supporter Vane.

-Toi non plus, tu ne l'apprécies pas alors ?

-Elle est si orgueilleuse et imbue d'elle-même Et son béguin pour Harry, s'en est ridicule.

-Je sais, c'est à cause de ça que nous nous somme disputées avant le bal de Noël.

-Elle m'avait dit à l'époque que tu lui avais volé Harry. »

Le professeur McGonagall entra à ce moment-là, ce qui mit fin à toute discussion, puis le cours commença.

Dans la journée, je retrouvai Astoria et Calypso dans le parc avant mon cours de Botanique. Avec le retour de Voldemort, leurs familles étaient dans des situations délicates, mais au moins elles étaient en sécurité à Poudlard. Astoria me demanda : « Tes vacances chez les Tonks se sont bien passées ?

-Oui, malgré tout. Et vous ?

-Compliquées, me répondit Astoria, mes parents refusent de se soumettre à Voldemort.

-Pour nous c'est plus simple, depuis la mort de mon père ils ne s'intéressent plus à ma mère ou moi.

-C'est une bonne chose pour toi Calypso, dis-je

-Oui, mais je ne me sens tout de même pas en sécurité avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis deux mois.

-Le pire ça reste Ollivander, nous dit Astoria.

-Le fabricant de baguettes ? demandai-je

-Il a été enlevé par des mangemorts durant l'été.

-Où va-t-on acheter nos baguettes alors ? demandai-je

-Il y a Gregorovitch qui fait de très bonnes baguettes mais il vit en Russie, et sinon il y a toujours Kidell sur le Chemin de Traverse mais ses baguettes ne valent pas celles d'Ollivander pour moi.

-La mienne vient de chez Gregorovitch je crois, elle est puissante mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, Rogue ne veut pas la voir.

-Bizarre, me dit Calypso, ce n'est qu'une baguette.

-Je sais. »


	4. Le rêve de Grindewald

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Merci à Nothern et LycorisSnape, mes deux bêta-readeurs, et aussi à Mael-kun pour avoir mis cette fic en follow. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaire, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture.  
_

 **Chapitre 3 : Le rêve de Grindewald**

Il transplana dans un manoir aujourd'hui désert. Son actuel propriétaire, celui qui l'avait convoqué ici, avait gardé sa localisation secrète et vivait dans la maison de son père. Il pénétra dans ce qui ressemblait au salon lorsqu'il sentit une baguette sur sa tempe. Une voix murmura : «De quelle espèce est le dragon qui est né à Poudlard il y a cinq ans ?

-C'est un Norvégien à crête, répondit-il

-Bien. »

Il vit soudain les lumières s'allumer. Il distingua deux fauteuils dont un où venait de s'installer son ancien professeur. Ce dernier prit la parole et lui dit : « M. Weasley, vous l'avez laissée s'échapper de Roumanie, pourquoi ? Vous auriez pu la ramener avec vous après qu'elle ait échappé aux mangemorts, mais au lieu de ça vous les avez laissé partir, elle et sa sœur. Elle nous aurait pourtant été très utile pour combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Personne ne devrait avoir à se battre pour sa survie à cet âge, professeur. »

Le feu dans la cheminée se mit à crépiter avant de former une immense flamme dont sortit une élève portant l'uniforme des Serpentard. Elle se retourna vers le Maître des Potions et lui dit : « Elle est ici Severus, à Poudlard.

-M. Weasley ? demanda le Maître des Potions en se retournant vers son invité

-Personne à part vous deux ne sait à quoi elle ressemble. Aussi longtemps que l'école sera debout, elle sera en sécurité.

-Et McNair ne risque pas d'en parler à Drago ? demanda la serpentarde.

-Aucune chance, répondit le maître des potions, il ne laissera pas quelqu'un s'approprier une gloire qui pourrait être sienne. Surveille-là discrètement Pansy, quant à vous M. Weasley vous pouvez disposer.

-Bien professeur, répondit-il avant de transplaner

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Pansy ? demanda le Maître des Potions une fois qu'ils furent seuls

-C'est Drago, dit-elle en versant une larme, je ne le reconnais plus.

-Il y a un certain nombre de choses que tu ignores sur Drago. Pansy, qu'a-t-il fait ?

-Il a voulu empêcher Potter de revenir à Poudlard en l'enfermant dans le train sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

-Potter a une cape … ,l ne finit pas sa phrase et se précipita vers la bibliothèque du manoir »

Il entra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers une immense tapisserie, Pansy sur ses talons. Il sortit du tiroir d'un bureau voisin une liasse de papiers et se mit à les feuilleter. Il esquissa un sourire, se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Tout prenait sens maintenant. L'enlèvement de Lily par Petitgrow, l'attaque de Beatriz et le fait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres la recherche avec tant d'ardeur. Il comprenait maintenant comment Potter, père comme fils, faisaient pour ne jamais se faire prendre. La serpentarde lui demanda : « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Severus ?

-Potter a la même cape d'invisibilité que son père, murmura le Maître des Potions

-C'est impossible enfin, même les meilleures capes d'invisibilité perdent leurs propriétés au bout de dix ans maximum, celle-là aurait plus de vingt ans !

-La baguette de sureau, la pierre de résurrection, la cape d'invisibilité, ensemble elles font de vous le maître de la mort. C'était le rêve fou de Grindewald, sa quête de l'immortalité.

-Non, murmura Pansy, c'est impossible. »


	5. Horace Slughorn

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Merci à Nothern et LycorisSnape, mes deux bêta-readeurs, et à IceQueen38 pour avoir follow ma fic. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture._

 **Chapitre 4 : Horace Slughorn**

Finalement, l'ambiance dans la salle commune n'avait pas tellement changé. Certes, ils n'isolaient plus Harry comme cela pouvait être le cas l'année dernière, mais pour moi rien n'avait vraiment changé. Weasley était toujours aussi détestable avec moi, tout comme Vane. Je me demandais parfois si le Choixpeau n'avait pas fait une erreur en m'envoyant à Gryffondor. '' Qui que tu sois, m'avait-il dit '' Qui que tu sois … c'était comme si il avait vu quelqu'un d'autre en moi, mais qui ?

Mon premier cours de potion eut lieu en milieu de semaine, le professeur Slughorn était, à la différence de Rogue, à peu près impartial avec tous les élèves. Il avait commencé son cours en nous faisant deviner plusieurs potions du programme de troisième année pour situer nos acquis et une de quatrième année, que seule Calypso parvint à identifier. Il nous mit ensuite par groupes, Calypso était avec Mirabelle, Astoria avec Vane et moi avec une Serdaigle du nom de McLean. Nous devions fabriquer une potion d'aiguise-méninge, c'était celle que Calypso avait deviné. Cette potion permettait à celui qui la buvait de réfléchir plus vite. Elle était bien entendu interdite aux examens. À la fin du cours, il ramassa nos potions pour les évaluer. Le cours suivant était l'un de ceux que j'appréhendais le plus : Défense contre les forces du mal. Lorsque nous fûmes tous installés à nos places, Mirabelle à côté de Nigel et Hestia à côté de moi, il nous dit : « L'enseignement que vous avez eu a été bien inégal ces trois dernières années, certains de vos professeurs ont, malgré des profils plus que douteux, réussi à vous apprendre quelque chose. Le cours que vous aurez cette année ne requerra pas vos interventions intempestives et inutiles. Ouvrez vos livres page cinq, nous allons commencer par voir la théorie sur les sortilèges impardonnables. »

Il fut infernal durant tout le cours, n'hésitant pas à enlever des points aux Gryffondor pour des prétextes tous plus absurdes les uns que les autres.

Durant la soirée, alors que je me trouvais dans la salle commune, Mirabelle vint me voir et me dit : « Tu sais pourquoi le professeur Rogue a arrêté d'enseigner les potions ?

-Non, pourquoi le saurais-je ?

-Je me disais que comme vous êtes de la même famille il te l'aurait peut-être dit.

-Écoute-moi bien Mirabelle, je n'ai strictement rien à voir avec lui, suis-je claire ?

-Bien sûr Lily, excuse-moi.

-C'est pas grave, c'est juste que … c'est un sujet sensible.

-Aucun problème, je je sais ce que c'est d'avoir son jardin secret.

-Merci.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre les Serdaigle et toi ? J'ai bien vu que Calypso et Greengrass te lâchaient le moins possible du regard.

-Elles s'inquiètent pour moi c'est tout, il se trouve que j'ai un don pour m'attirer des ennuis.

-Ça, je crois que toute l'école s'en est rendu compte, me dit-elle en esquissant un sourire

-Je ne te permets pas, dis-je en me retenant de rire, je n'ai pas fini à l'infirmerie en juin dernier. »

Nous partîmes dans un fou rire.


	6. Une soirée riche en émotion

**Chapitre 5 : Une soirée riche en émotion**

La fin de la semaine était arrivée beaucoup plus vite que ce que j'avais redouté. Nous avions vraiment plus de travail que les autres années, en particulier en Métamorphose et en Défense. Demain auraient lieu les sélections de Quidditch, mais ce n'était pas ce qui me tracassait depuis que je m'étais réveillée. Ce soir avait lieu les auditions pour la chorale. Je savais déjà ce que je voulais leur chanter, je le savais depuis des années. C'était cette chanson qui me représentait le mieux, et puis c'était la tienne, Douglas. Il m'arrivait encore régulièrement de la fredonner lorsque je me sentais triste, et cela m'était arrivée plus d'une fois récemment. Malgré tout ce qu'Hestia et les Tonks avaient fait pour moi, j'étais toujours triste à cause de ce qu'il m'avait fait. Je me dirigeai vers la Grande Salle pour aller manger, perdue dans mes pensées, lorsque je heurtai quelqu'un. Je me relevai et je vis qu'il s'agissait de Flora. Elle me dit : « Je sais que ça n'a pas été facile entre nous ces dernières années, entre Hestia et mes parents, mais est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour que … pour qu'on reprenne tout comme avant ?

-Flora, répondis-je, j'attends que tu me dises ça depuis deux ans.

-Lily, murmura-t-elle, je … merci.

-Tu m'a manquée durant ces deux dernières années Flora tu nous as manqué. Hestia et moi, on a essayé de te sortir de là, mais on n'a rien trouvé d'envisageable.

-Je sais Lily, je ne pensais pas que vous l'auriez fait.

-Tu croyais qu'on t'aurait abandonnée là-bas ? demanda une troisième voix

-Après tout ce que j'ai fait avec le rituel de sang, oui Hestia je le pensais.

-Tu restes ma sœur quoi qu'il arrive Flora, quoi qu'il arrive.

-Merci Hestia, dit mon amie avant de fondre en larmes, je pensais …

-On est une famille Flora, lui dit Hestia avant de la prendre dans ses bras »

Elle me fit un discret signe de tête pour que je ne les attende pas. Elles avaient besoin de rester entre elles pour rattraper le temps perdu.

En arrivant dans la Grande Salle, je me dirigeai vers la table des Serdaigle pour manger, je n'en pouvais plus des disputes entre Hermione et Weasley. Je m'installai à côté d'Astoria et de Calypso. Cette dernière me demanda : « Tu comptes venir à la chorale ce soir ?

-Oui, j'aurais dû y être il y a deux ans normalement. Le professeur Flitwick cherchait une pianiste en urgence et Luna lui avait parlé de moi. J'aurais dû faire partie du spectacle de fin d'année normalement.

-Tu seras prise, me dit Astoria pour me rassurer, avec la voix que tu as je ne vois pas pourquoi ce ne serait pas le cas.

-Merci Astoria. Vous comptez tenter votre chance ?

-Non je ne chante pas assez bien.

-Et moi mes parents, bien qu'étant plus ouverts d'esprit que d'autres, refuseraient qu'une Lady participe à ce genre de choses. Ils me forceraient à arrêter dès qu'ils le sauraient.

-C'est dommage, répondis-je

-On viendra quand même te voir, me dit Calypso, tu comptes chanter quoi ?

-Tu verras bien tout à l'heure, lui dis-je, c'est une chanson qui me tient particulièrement à cœur. »

Après avoir mangé, nous nous dirigeâmes vers une salle au cinquième étage qui servait pour les répétitions. Lorsque nous entrâmes, je vis que Luna et Parkinson étaient là. Il y avait aussi des Gryffondor et quelques Poufsouffle. Le professeur Flitwick arriva quelques minutes après nous et les auditions commencèrent, je vis passer quelques personnes avant moi, dont Parkinson, puis ce fut mon tour. Je montai sur l'estrade et je commençai à chanter.

 _Courage petite sœur._

 _Fais un vœu chaque fois que tu pleures._

 _Redresse-toi au lieu d'avoir peur._

 _Quelqu'un t'attend là-bas._

Je vis Astoria me regarder fixement.

 _Souris petite sœur,_

 _Même quand tu as envie d'avoir peur._

 _Le bonheur est tout prêt, il existe._

 _Quelqu'un t'attend là-bas._

Vane était là aussi.

 _Garde toujours une prière dans ta poche._

 _Et tu y verras plus clair._

 _Ne t'en fais pas, la nuit s'en va._

 _Ne vois pas le monde à l'envers._

Luna me souriait timidement.

 _Confiance petite sœur,_

 _Tes espoirs seront réalité._

 _Il te faut du courage petite sœur,_

 _Quelqu'un viendra pour t'aimer._

Je laissai couler une larme sur ma joue en descendant de l'estrade sous leurs applaudissements. Merci, Douglas.


	7. Les sélections de Quidditch

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Merci à Nothern et LycorisSnape, mes deux bêta-readeurs, à LutineLaugh et missgriffy pour avoir mis cette fic en follow, et catalant1 pour avoir follow mon profil. Je tiens à m'excuser pour le mois d'absense mais j'avais juste pas la motivation d'écrire cette fic. Je vous post ce chapitre aujourd'hui, j'en ai un autre d'avance qui arrivera d'ici deux semaines pour me lancer le temps de voir venir mais après je ne peux plus rien vous promettre, malheureusement. Et l'absense totale de review d'aide pas non plus à écrire. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture.  
_

 **Chapitre 6 : Les sélections de Quidditch**

J'entrai dans la Grande Salle lorsque je vis de nombreux regards se tourner vers moi. Je m'installai avec Calypso et Astoria à la table des Serdaigle et je leur demandai : « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui ?

-Quelqu'un t'a enregistrée lorsque tu chantais hier soir grâce à un appareil moldu modifié, me répondit Astoria, ce qui fait que toute l'école t'a entendue maintenant.

-Comme si j'avais besoin de ça, murmurai-je

-Je crois que même nos professeurs t'ont entendue , me dit Calypso, la question est de savoir qui a fait ça.

-Instinctivement j'aurais dit les jumeaux Weasley, dis-je, mais ils ne sont plus à Poudlard. »

Durant la journée, je remarquai que le comportement des autres vis à vis de moi avait changé. Je n'avais plus le droit aux regards haineux, aux chuchotements sur mon passage ni aux insultes, venant notamment du frère de Ginny. Au contraire, j'avais l'impression de voir de l'admiration dans les regards de certains. Durant la soirée, alors que nous étions dans la salle commune à faire nos devoirs, Mirabelle et moi, une élève de notre classe vint me demander de l'aide pour un devoir de potion.

Le lendemain matin, je retrouvai Flora et Hestia dans le parc après avoir pris mon petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Depuis leur réconciliation, j'avais l'impression que nous étions revenues trois ans en arrière, mais bien sûr c'était faux. Plus rien n'était comme en ce temps-là, tout avait changé. Flora me demanda : « Les sélections de Quidditch ont déjà eu lieu pour les Gryffondor ?

-Non, répondis-je, il y a eu de gros changements à Serpentard ?

-À part Drago, Crabbe et Goyle, tout le reste de l'équipe a changé. D'ailleurs vous n'aurez pas la coupe cette année, ça je peux te le garantir Lily.

-Même lorsqu'Harry et les jumeaux ne jouaient pas, vous avez été incapables de la gagner, alors ce n'est pas maintenant que vous y arriverez.

-Vous ne pourrez pas passer notre gardien cette année je peux te le garantir.

-On verra ça » lui dis-je.

En fin d'après-midi, je me rendis sur le terrain de Quidditch pour les sélections. Harry dut d'abord faire partir tous les première années, les élèves des autres maisons et ceux qui ne savaient pas voler. Dans cette dernière catégorie se trouvaient notamment Vane et ses groupies. Il commença par un parcours d'obstacles pour éliminer les moins agiles parmi les candidats au poste de poursuiveurs, ce qui ne laissait plus que Katie Bell, Ginny, Robbins, Mirabelle et moi. Il nous fit ensuite passer contre les deux candidats au poste de gardien, c'est à dire McLaggen et Weasley. Je mis quatre buts à chacun mais quelque chose d'étrange se passa lorsque ce fut au tour de Ginny, elle tira son dernier souaffle dans l'anneau droit et McLaggen partit à gauche. Finalement, Ginny marqua cinq buts à son frère et six à l'autre, Katie cinq à chacun, Robbins trois et trois et Mirabelle deux à chacun. Et des deux gardiens ce fut Weasley qui en encaissa le moins. Les résultats étaient sans appel, à part pour les batteurs.

Dans la soirée, une chouette noire vint taper au carreau du dortoir de notre année. Je la fis entrer puis je détachai ce qu'elle avait à la patte. Il s'agissait d'un morceau de parchemin.

 _Ils nous mentent tous les deux._

 _L._


	8. Le club de Slug

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Merci à Nothern et LycorisSnape, mes deux bêta-readeurs. Je vous poste aujourd'hui après des mois d'absece sur cette fic ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, je ne peux par contre rien vous promettre quant à la publication de la suite. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira néanmoins, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ça me ferais extrêmement plaisir.  
_

 **Chapitre 7 : Le club de Slug**

Les semaines qui suivirent passèrent au rythme des cours et des entraînements de Quidditch. C'est à la fin de l'un d'eux que je pris Harry à part pour lui parler, pendant que les autres étaient déjà dans les vestiaires. Il me demanda : « Il y a un problème Lily ?

-C'est Flora et Hestia, répondis-je, elles n'arrêtent pas de me dire qu'on a aucune chance de les battre. C'est même plus Flora qui le dit, d'après elle je ne pourrai pas passer leur gardien.

-On les battra Lily, ça fait plusieurs années que l'on a plus perdus contre Serpentard. Si on pouvait avoir la composition de leur équipe.

-À part Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle tous les autres sont des nouveaux.

-En plus ce sont des nouveaux joueurs, ce match ne nous posera pas de problème Lily. »

Malgré ce qu'Harry m'avait dit, je continuais de m'interroger sur les paroles de Flora, je me demandais qui pouvait bien être leur gardien, et forcément aucune d'elle n'avait voulu me donner l'horaire de l'entraînement de leur équipe. En plus notre équipe était loin d'être bonne, en grande partie à cause de Weasley. Je me demande comment il a pu battre McLaggen lors des sélections vu la façon dont il joue, c'est une catastrophe.

La semaine qui suivit cette entraînement et qui était aussi la semaine de notre match contre Serpentard, le professeur Slughorn me retint à la fin d'un de ses cours et me dit : « Miss Tonks, j'avais l'habitude en mon temps d'organiser de petites réceptions pour quelques élèves triés sur le volet, vous seriez partante ?

-O … Oui professeur, avec plaisir.

-Fort bien miss Tonks, alors attendez mon hibou.

-Professeur, qui d'autre sera là ?

-Vous, votre sœur, miss Parkinson et Mr McLaggen pour le moment. Pourquoi cette question ?

-Pour rien professeur, au revoir.

-Oui, au revoir miss Tonks. »

Je sortis de salle de classe précipitamment, il savait pour Luna et moi, comment ? Nous avions une heure de libre avant notre prochain cours, mes pas me conduisirent jusqu'aux abords du lac noir, sur une plage de galets. Je ne sais pas combien de temps passa avant que quelqu'un ne vienne, c'était Flora, le destin avait une bien drôle façon de se jouer de nous. Elle s'approcha de moi et me demanda : « Tes pas t'ont ramenée ici ou bien tu voulais y aller ?

-Laisse-moi Flora, répondis-je, ce n'est pas le moment.

-C'est … Slughorn sait quelque chose qui devait rester secret, absolument. Tu ne le sais pas, si c'est la question que tu te poses.

-Comme avant, l'entendis-je murmurer, notre cours de Botanique ne va tarder à commencer, il faudrait peut-être y aller non ?

-Tu as raison Flora, autant éviter les ennuis.

-C'est sûr qu'avec toi on ne pourra pas tous les éviter. »

J'esquissai un sourire, alors que nous remontions vers les serres de madame Chourave. Je lui demandai quand même : « Tu ne veux pas me dire qui est le gardien de Serpentard cette année ?

-Tu le découvriras lors du match Lily, me répondit-elle, c'est à dire demain.

-Tu pourrais au moins faire passer un message à Luna ? Dis-lui de me retrouver après dîner dans le couloir du troisième étage de l'aile est. »

Le soir même, elle me retrouva dans une salle de classe abandonnée du troisième étage. Elle me demanda : « Il y a un problème Lily ?

-Oui, répondis-je, Slughorn est au courant.

-C'est impossible, comment aurait-il pu le savoir ?

-Le professeur Dumbledore aurait pu le lui dire.

-Oui, mais ça n'a aucun sens.

-Il sait, c'est sûr.

-Écoute Lily, je vais chercher de mon côté alors ne t'inquiète pas. Peu de gens le savent alors on devrait vite être fixées. »

Luna avait un don pour me rassurer absolument incroyable, j'étais heureuse que ce soit ma sœur.

Le lendemain matin, je déjeunai dans la Grande salle avec Ginny et Katie Bell. Cette dernière nous demanda : « Vous vous sentez prêtes pour le match ?

-On va faire un meilleur score que l'année dernière, répondit Ginny

-J'espère Ginny, sinon Harry pourrait-être victime du syndrome Olivier Dubois.

-Le syndrome Olivier Dubois ? demandai-je alors qu'elles riaient

-C'était l'ancien capitaine de Gryffondor, il était en septième année quand tu es arrivée. Il nous doublait les entraînements les semaines de matchs et ne supportait pas le moindre petit manque de sérieux, encore pire que Percy.

-Et toi Lily ? me demanda Ginny

-Je le sens bien ce match, répondis-je, et dans la famille on n'a pas l'habitude de perdre dans nos domaines de prédilection.

-Alors on risque d'avoir un problème, me dit Katie »

Je me retournai et je vis qu'en effet, nous allions avoir un sacré problème. J'ai toujours détesté les surprises des Serpentards.


	9. Le match de Quidditch

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Merci à Nothern et LycorisSnape, mes deux bêta-readeurs. Et voici le chapitre du jour. J'espère qu'il vous plaire, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ça me ferais extrêmement plaisir._

 **Chapitre 8 : Le match de Quidditch**

Ginny se retourna vers moi et me demanda : « Ça va aller ?

-À ton avis ? Je vais jouer mon premier match de Quidditch, qui est aussi le premier match de la saison, et Hestia fait partie de mes adversaires. Tu crois que je vais comment franchement ?

-Ça va bien se passer Lily, Harry sait comment battre Malefoy, nous on n'aura juste à les empêcher de prendre trop d'avance, dans le pire des cas.

-Ginny, Lily, Katie, Jimmy, Ron, Ritchie, nous dit Harry alors que nous étions tous prêt, je viens de parler avec madame Bibine et on a un gros problème. Malefoy s'est fait remplacer pour ce match, par Parkinson. Et c'est impossible de savoir ce qu'elle vaut sur un balai, alors on va changer de plan. Ginny, Katie, je compte sur vous pour marquer un maximum de buts, Lily tu resteras davantage en arrière, au cas où un de leurs poursuiveurs fasse une remontée éclair du terrain. Jimmy, Ritchie, vous couvrez nos poursuiveuses avant tout, et après seulement vous vous chargez de leur équipe. Ron, contente-toi de jouer comme tu le faisais à l'entraînement. C'est tout ce que nous avons à faire pour gagner. »

Nous entrâmes sur le terrain sous les applaudissements d'un peu plus de la moitié du stade. Lorsque madame Bibine libéra les balles, ce fut la mêlée. Ginny finit par récupérer le souaffle et fonça vers Hestia avec Katie. Je restais dans notre moitié du terrain pour bloquer une eventuelle contre-attaque. Jimmy et Ritchie étaient montés avec elles, empêchant les cognards de les atteindre. Je levai les yeux vers Harry, il tournait autour du terrain à la recherche du vif d'or. Ginny passa le souaffle à Katie, qui marqua son premier but. Mais Zabini contre-attaqua, m'esquivant au passage sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Ron parvint à arrêter la balle et me la renvoya. Je montai à l'attaque avec Katie, tandis que Ginny restait derrière, comme moi tout à l'heure. Je fis une passe à Katie qui nous permit de passer le deuxième de leurs trois poursuiveurs, Zabini étant toujours derrière. Mais Goyle envoya un cognard qui fit perdre le souaffle à notre équipe. Je réussis à le récupérer quelques secondes avant le troisième poursuiveur, mais madame Bibine siffla un temps d'arrêt. Nous nous posâmes au sol et Harry nous dit : « Parkinson est douée, il va falloir qu'on en finisse rapidement ou bien je ne vais pas tenir. Jimmy tu couvres Ginny, Katie et Lily. Vous les filles vous marquez à la moindre occasion maintenant, vous montez toutes les trois à l'attaque. Ritchie, dès que tu le peux tu envoies les cognards sur Parkinson. On mène 10-0, on ne se décourage pas. »

Le match repris et nous finîmes par le gagner 200 à 0, mais nous étions lessivés, tous. Parkinson avait réussi à feinter Harry plusieurs fois, alors qu'ils ont cinq ans d'expérience d'écart ! Il y a forcément une astuce quelque part, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Au moins, on a cloué le bec à Flora, enfin j'espère.


	10. La sortie à Prés-au-Lard

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Merci à Nothern et LycorisSnape, mes deux bêta-readeurs. Et voici le chapitre du jour. J'espère qu'il vous plaire, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ça me ferais extrêmement plaisir._

 _Ràr :_ _Amariline : Daphnée c'est la grande soeur d'Astoria, elle est de l'année de Malefoy et à Serpentard. Astoria on sait juste qu'elle est plus jeune que Daphnée et qu'elle est la femme de Drago. Rowling n'a jamais dit dans quelle maison elle était. Pour Calypso, c'est un OS que j'ai inventé pour rajouter un peu de population chez Serdaigle. Je suis content de voir que ma fic te plaise.  
_

 **Chapitre 9 : La sortie à Pré-au-Lard**

Après notre victoire contre Serpentard, une fête fut organisée dans la tour de Gryffondor. Je me couchai malgré tout assez tôt, les dortoirs ayant été insonorisés par Hermione.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque j'arrivai dans la grande salle pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner, je vis Weasley et Brown d'un côté de la table et Hermione de l'autre. Aucune trace d'Harry, et les jumelles n'étaient pas encore descendues. Je m'installai à la table des Serdaigles, à côté d'Astoria. Elle me demanda : « La guerre est déclarée à Gryffondor ?

-J'en ai bien l'impression, répondis-je, je me demande ce que Weasley a encore fait cette fois.

-Va savoir, me répondit mon amie, le connaissant ça peut-être le meilleur comme le pire. »

Deux jours plus tard eut lieu la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Androméda et Ted avaient, à la différence de Rogue, accepté de signer mon autorisation de sortie. À la condition bien entendu que je ne reste pas seule, pas après mes deux premières fin d'année. J'y allai donc en compagnie d'Hestia et d'Astoria. Calypso était malade et avait préférée ne pas venir. Nous allâmes chez Honeydukes acheter quelques bonbons avant d'aller aux Trois Balais. Flora y était aussi, accompagnée de Pansy Parkinson et de Malefoy. À une autre table, je vis Harry, Hermione et Weasley en pleine discussion, mais je voyais bien que ce n'était qu'une façade. La situation allait être explosive. Hermione était prête à bondir au moindre écart de Weasley. Hestia, Astoria et moi nous nous installâmes à une table avec un jus de citrouille chacune dans la main. Je leur demandai : « Vous allez à la soirée de Slughorn la semaine prochaine ?

-Moi oui, me répondit Astoria, il m'en a parlé il y a une semaine environ. Il m'avait aussi dit que ma sœur serait présente, je ne savais pas qu'il parlait de toi. »

J'éclatai d'un rire nerveux, il ne parlait pas de Luna en évoquant ma sœur le mois dernier, mais d'Hestia ! Je m'étais inquiétée pour rien, quoique, il avait demandé à Hestia un mois après moi ? Astoria nous dit, me coupant dans mes pensées : « Profitez-en aussi pour rencontrer des gens. Chez les sangs-purs c'est à notre âge qu'il faut nouer des alliances. »


	11. Pansy Parkinson

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Merci à Nothern et LycorisSnape, mes deux bêta-readeurs. Et voici le chapitre du jour. J'espère qu'il vous plaire, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ça me ferais extrêmement plaisir._

 _Ràr :_ _Amariline : Ravi qu'elle te plaise, je compte bien la finir même si ça risque de prendre beaucoup de temps.  
_

 **Chapitre 10 : Pansy Parkinson**

La sortie à Pré-au-Lard s'était mal finie, Katie Bell avait été ensorcelée sur le chemin du retour en fin d'après-midi. Elle avait été transportée à Sainte-Mangouste et Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient assisté à toute la scène, pour changer. Au moins, si ils étaient ensemble, cela voulait dire que je m'étais peut-être trompée sur Weasley et Hermione. Pourquoi elle ? Est-ce que ça avait un lien avec ce qui est arrivé aux jumelles ? Après tout, c'était à elle que Harry avait donné les fioles de sang il y a deux ans, mais dans tous les cas … sa présence allait nous manquer. Elle était la plus joyeuse d'entre nous, avec Weasley. Et puis elle était avec Harry '' la dernière de l'ancienne équipe ''. Ils étaient les derniers vestiges de cette époque où nous vivions encore heureux. Avant le retour de Prince et de Voldemort, la mort de Sirius, et … mon père.

Le lendemain matin, je retrouvai Flora et Hestia dans le parc en fin de matinée. Aucune des deux n'était capable de se lever tôt le dimanche. Flora nous dit : « Ce qui est arrivé à Bell hier, ça vient probablement de quelqu'un à Serpentard. Beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis le département des mystères, en particulier pour Drago.

-C'est lui ? demandai-je inquiète pour mon ami

-Je ne sais pas, honnêtement, il est devenu beaucoup plus solitaire, que ce soit avec Pansy ou avec moi. Les seuls qui sont restés proches de lui sont Crabbe et Goyle, et en plus, il semble disparaître assez souvent de la salle commune. J'espère sincèrement que ce n'est pas lui, mais je n'y crois pas.

-Si c'est bien lui, avança Hestia, pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, lui répondit Astoria, peut-être pour regagner sa place de Prince des serpents. »

Nous fûmes rejointes par Astoria et Calypso, et notre discussion sur Drago en resta là. Les deux Serdaigles venaient de finir leurs devoirs, à la différence de Flora et Hestia qui allaient encore les faire au dernier moment. Le programme était devenu beaucoup plus dense par rapport aux autres années.

Durant la semaine suivante, je vis Parkinson tenter de m'approcher plusieurs fois mais sans jamais oser venir me parler. Elle finit par sauter le pas le jeudi soir, alors que je me trouvais dans la Salle sur Demande. Elle y entra au moment où je m'exerçais avec mon don. Je me rendis compte de sa présence lorsqu'elle me dit : « Joli don Rogue, c'est donc pour ça qu'il se montre si protecteur envers toi.

-Tu as enfin trouvé le courage de venir me parler, Parkinson.

-Je sais que Flora te l'a dit, pour Drago, c'est moi qui le lui avais demandé.

-À quoi est-ce que tu joues Parkinson ?

-À survivre, tout simplement. Tu ferais bien d'en faire autant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?

-Rien, pour le moment. Dis-moi tout ce que Potter t'a dit sur le Seigneur des ténèbres.

-Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? demandai-je

-Utilise-moi comme je t'utilise Lily, tu es autant un lion qu'un serpent.

-Laisse-moi y réfléchir, dis-je en partant, mais la prochaine fois ce sera moi qui viendrai te voir. »


	12. Décembre 1996

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Merci à Nothern et LycorisSnape, mes deux bêta-readeurs. Et voici le chapitre du jour. J'espère qu'il vous plaire, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ça me ferais extrêmement plaisir._

 **Chapitre 11 : Décembre 1996**

Suite à l'accident de Katie durant la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, Harry décida de la remplacer par Dean le temps qu'elle revienne de Sainte-Mangouste. Nos entraînements se passèrent pour le mieux, même si je sentais qu'il y avait une certaine animosité entre Dean et Harry. Ma première soirée chez le professeur Slughorn se passa plutôt bien, mise à part Ginny qui arriva en pleurs durant le dessert. Harry et Hermione étaient tous les deux présents, tout comme Parkinson et un autre Serpentard du nom de Zabini. Cet idiot de McLaggen était aussi présent, malheureusement. Au moins, il ne s'était rien passé de fâcheux durant cette soirée, et Slughorn n'était définitivement pas au courant du lien que Luna et moi entretenions.

Une semaine plus tard, alors que je me trouvais dans la salle commune en train de lire, Hermione vint me voir et me demanda : « Est-ce que tu restes à Poudlard pendant les vacances ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondis-je, les Tonks partent en France, et je ne voudrais pas m'incruster … Hestia va chez les Parkinson je crois et Astoria rentre chez elle …

-Viens chez moi, me proposa-t-elle de façon beaucoup trop spontanée pour que ce soit naturel. Enfin … Je veux dire …

-J'ai très bien compris ce que tu voulais dire. Ça fait quatre ans que nous nous connaissons et presque autant que nous sommes amies et pourtant nous ne nous connaissons pas, j'ai raison ?

-Tu devrais arrêter de fréquenter les Serpentards, tu leur ressembles beaucoup trop.

-Et toi n'essaye surtout pas de jouer à leur jeux Hermione, tu en es incapable. »

Nous nous retînmes de rire, alors que plusieurs groupes semblaient travailler. Je lui demandai : « Tu penses aller à la soirée de Slughorn pour Noël ?

-Oui, je pars juste après. Tu y vas aussi ?

-Dès que j'aurai un cavalier oui.

-Tu n'en as pas encore ?

-Non, répondis-je, et toi ?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire Lily, c'est un secret.

-Non, murmurai-je, ne me dis pas que … tu es prête à rendre Ron jaloux à ce point ? »

Au même instant, bien loin du havre de paix qu'était Poudlard pour le moment, dix personnes venaient de transplaner dans ce qui ressemblait à un cimetière moldu. Deux d'entre-eux ne portaient pas de masque. C'était une femme qui les commandait, elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, bouclés, et un regard de tueuse. Elle hurla : « Retrouvez-la moi, et si elle est parmi ces immondices, détruisez-les avec. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut sa tête ! »


	13. Rogue et Parkinson

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Merci à Nothern et LycorisSnape, mes deux bêta-readeurs. Et voici le chapitre du jour. J'espère qu'il vous plaire, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ça me ferais extrêmement plaisir._

 **Chapitre 12 : Rogue et Parkinson**

Quelques jours avant les vacances, je demandai à Flora de faire passer un message à Pansy, afin qu'elle me retrouve au sommet de la tour d'astronomie ce soir après le dîner. J'avais décidé d'accepter sa proposition. Peu importe ce qu'elle voulait, elle pouvait m'aider aussi. Après tout, elle était proche de Malefoy si j'avais bien compris, et c'était probablement lui qui avait ensorcelé Katie. Elle me rejoignit au sommet de la tour, peu après la fin du repas, et me dit : "J'en conclus que tu as accepté ma proposition Lily. Qu'est-ce qu'Harry t'a dit sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

-Mis à part qu'il a tué ses parents et lui a fait cette cicatrice, pas grand chose Parkinson. Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi dois-je te croire ?

-Rien, et c'est bien là le problème. Nous ne nous faisons pas confiance Parkinson, et tant que ce sera le cas, alors ce que nous faisons ne servira à rien.

-Ce n'est pas Hestia le géokinésiste que vous cherchez.

-Ça je le sais, Flora me l'a déjà dit.

-C'est probablement une Serdaigle, Lily. Qui, il y a deux ans, aurait pu perdre le contrôle de ses pouvoirs ?

-Calypso et Astoria, murmurai-je, mais pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?

-Pour te protéger probablement, encore une fois. Elles n'ont pas dû te dire pour l'attaque des Mangemorts la semaine dernière je suppose.

-Quoi ? demandai-je surprise

-Les aurors ont retrouvé les cadavres de presque une dizaine de Mangemorts dans un cimetière moldu, détruit. Tous mordus, et leurs corps brisés.

-Claythorne, murmurai-je "

Je n'avais plus entendu ce nom depuis qu'elle m'avait attaquée le jour de la troisième tâche. Voldemort la poursuivait donc, mais pourquoi ? Elle l'aurait trahi ? Ou bien y avait-il autre chose ? Et ai-je un lien avec tout ça ? Pansy ne m'apprit rien de plus, et nous nous séparâmes juste avant le couvre-feu. Cette nuit-là, je n'entendis pas Mirabelle se réveiller en hurlant, les larmes aux yeux.

À la fin de la semaine eut lieu la soirée de Slughorn pour Noël, j'y allai avec Neville. Ma sœur y allait avec Harry, Hestia et Flora étaient là aussi, tout comme Zabini et Parkinson, ces derniers étaient venus ensemble. La soirée se passa bien jusqu'à ce que Rusard débarque avec Malefoy et que Rogue ne l'embarque avec lui. Harry disparut à ce moment-là et je le suivit. Nous arrivâmes dans un couloir désert, perpendiculaire à celui dans lequel se trouvait Rogue et Malefoy. J'entendis notre sombre professeur lui dire : " J'ai peut-être jeté un sort à Katie Bell ou peut-être pas … ça vous regarde ?

-J'ai juré de vous protéger, j'ai fait le serment inviolable !

-J'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège ! J'ai été choisi pour ça, parmi tous les autres, ce sera ma gloire ! affirma Malefoy catégorique

-Vous avez peur Drago, vous essayez de le cacher mais c'est évident, laissez-moi vous aider … lui proposa le sombre professeur dans un murmure à peine audible

-Non, j'ai été choisi pour ça, moi ! s'exclama le blond avant de se dégager de Rogue et de partir en direction des cachots "

Leur discussion s'arrêta là, aussi Harry et moi partîmes avant que l'un d'eux ne nous voie. Je demandai à Harry : " Qu'est-ce que nous venons d'entendre ?

-Un très gros problème, me répondit-il, Malefoy s'est fichu dans de beaux draps et Rogue semble prêt à tout pour l'aider. "

Malefoy, Rogue, Parkinson … Quelque chose se tramait juste devant notre nez, et nous étions incapable de le voir !


	14. Claire

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Merci à Nothern et LycorisSnape, mes deux bêta-readeurs. Ce chapitre est très spécial car il rajoute un nouveau personnage que j'ai en réserve depuis deux ans déjà. Ce personnage il s'agit de Claire, et l'histoire de sa création est assez particulière. J'ai d'abord connu HP avec le premier livre puis les films. Je n'ai lu les autres livres que plus tard et dans le désordre. J'ai lu HP6 durant le dernier trimestre de ma première S pour les besoins de cette fic, et tout de suite j'ai voulu rajouter ce perso, mais il n'avait pas encore de nom. Suite à cela, durant mon année de terminale, l'une de mes camarades de classe est venue me demander si elle pouvait avoir un perso à son nom ds une des fics, et avec quasiment deux ans de retard c'est fait ( c'est pas la seule à m'avoir fait cette demande mais pour les autres ça viendras plus tard ). L'histoire de ce perso est redondante avec celle des jumelles ( ça m'apprendra à pas respecter mes scénarios tiens ), mais je ne pouvais juste pas l'effacer. Donc même si elle perd l'intêret qu'elle avait au départ, elle restera. Je me rend compte que ma petite note d'auteur n'est plus si petite que ça, mais j'avais envie de vous partager cette petite histoire sur mon premier OC de cette fic, vu que Calypso ne devait pas exister au départ, tout comme Mirabelle et le quatuor de Gryffondors que vous découvrirez dans le prochain tome. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture !  
_

 **Chapitre 13 : Claire**

Le lendemain de la soirée chez Slughorn, je me réveillai quelques minutes avant le départ du Poudlard Express. Heureusement que cette année, ni Hermione ni moi ne devions le prendre. Nymphadora allait nous faire transplaner chez les parents d'Hermione après le déjeuner. Le temps que l'on se remette de la soirée d'hier. Après le départ du train, il ne restait plus grand monde de Gryffondor à Poudlard. Ginny, Ron et Harry étaient au Terrier. Neville était retourné chez sa grand-mère et Romilda je m'en fichais complètement. Mirabelle était la seule de notre année à rester.

Cela faisait quelques jours que les vacances avaient commencé, et le moins que l'on pouvait dire c'était qu'elles ne seraient pas reposantes. En voyant Hermione avec ses parents, j'avais l'impression de nous revoir Luna, Rogue et moi. Ils s'aimaient, c'était évident pour n'importe qui. J'avais aussi rencontré une enfant de mon âge : Claire. Elle venait tout juste d'avoir treize ans, et elle était très peureuse, un peu comme moi avant. Elle avait même paniqué la première fois que je lui avais pris la main, et elle portait une écharpe. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond terne et lui couvraient le front en permanence. Mais le plus marquant chez elle était sa taille. Elle était encore plus fine qu'Harry ! Et pourtant il était déjà maigre par rapport à la plupart des autres élèves.

Ces vacances étaient merveilleuses, Hermione avait bien vu que je n'étais pas forcément au mieux de ma forme, certes tout s'était arrangé entre Flora et Hestia, mais l'attitude de Luna était bizarre. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'éloigne de moi, mais j'avais l'impression que même si nous le voulions pas, la brouille entre Rogue et moi était en train de le faire naturellement. Elle continuait de le défendre malgré tout, alors que moi … Hermione faisait tout pour que je me sente bien durant ces deux semaines, de même que ses parents. Elle m'aidait pour mes devoirs, et faisait tout pour que ces vacances se passent pour le mieux, un peu comme une grande sœur. Mais malheureusement, toute les bonnes choses ont une fin, et Hermione reçut une lettre de Ginny le lendemain du Nouvel An. Le Terrier avait été attaqué par les mangemorts, mais heureusement ils s'en étaient tous sortis. Néanmoins, cela inquiéta Hermione, elle craignait que des mangemorts ne s'attaquent à nous.

Le dernier week-end avant la reprise des cours, je retrouvai Claire dans le petit parc situé dans la banlieue où Hermione habitait. Elle était pâle, elle me dit : « Merci pour … pour ces vacances … Lily … mais je dois … rentrer.

-Attends, dis-je en la retenant, aux prochaines vacances ?

-Oui, bégaya-t-elle en prenant la main que je lui tendais, aux … prochaines vacances … Lily. »

Je restai là, assise sur un banc, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione me rejoigne. Je lui demandai : « La voisine en face de la rue voisine, Claire, tu la connais bien ?

-Pas spécialement, j'ai vu que tu avais sympathisé avec elle. Pourquoi ?

-C'est probablement rien, juste une impression de déjà-vu.

-Ton empathie n'a rien changé ?

-Comment es-tu toi aussi au courant ?

-Flora, Hestia, Harry et maintenant … Claire, ce n'était pas difficile à comprendre. »

Ce soir-là, le professeur Lupin vint nous voir Hermione et moi. Il avait le teint maladif et était encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Il me donna une fiole, contenant un souvenir, et me dit : « Je l'ai trouvée dans ta chambre au Square le matin de Noël, je pense qu'elle est de Sirius. Ce sont probablement les souvenirs de ces entraînements pour être animagus.

-Je n'ai pas de pensine pour les visionner.

-Si vous cherchez, il vous suffit de demander, mais si vous demandez jamais vous ne trouverez. »

Hermione lui demanda des nouvelles des autres, et le loup-garou lui assura que tous allaient bien, mais que Harry et Ginny s'étaient encore fait sermonner par Molly pour avoir jouer aux Gryffondors. Rien de nouveau sous le soleil en fait.


	15. Le retour des larmes

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Merci à Nothern et LycorisSnape, mes deux bêta-readeurs. Aujourd'hui, cela va faire deux ans que j'ai crée mon compte sur le dite ( 12 avril 201), déjà deux ans. L'année dernière si je me souviens bien, je vous avais posté plusieurs textes des nuits du fof que je n'avais jamais publié. Il se trouve que cette année je n'en ai pas ( sauf un mais lui il restera encore quelques temps secret ), du coup j'ai pris de l'avance sur mes différents projets et vous aurez donc cinq textes aujourd'hui. Il y a ce chapitre de AM, un chapitre de mes fics sur fire emblem awakening et sur SAO, un nouveau texte dans mon receuil sur Code geass, et pour finir un OS sur Warcraft. Je les publierais au fur et à mesure de la journée. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 14 : Le retour des larmes**

Avec Hermione, nous rejoignîmes Harry, Ron et Ginny dans le Poudlard Express. J'étais soulagée qu'ils n'aient rien, mais j'étais également en colère contre Harry et Ginny. Est-ce qu'il se rendaient compte … Est-ce qu'ils avaient au moins imaginé qu'ils auraient pu mourir cette nuit-là ? Ses parents et Sirius étaient morts en voulant le protéger, et lui … lui … Il m'énervait par moment !

Après le dîner, je m'isolai dans la Salle sur Demande avec une pensine et mon souvenir. Mais je découvris qu'il n'y avait pas un souvenir, mais trois ! Ils étaient maintenus séparés par un sortilège, c'était de toute beauté. Je pris deux autres fioles, et je séparai les souvenirs. Ce serait dommage que je les perde. Une fois cela fait, je versai le premier souvenir dans la pensine et je plongeai la tête dedans. Il s'agissait de Sirius, à l'époque où il était encore à Poudlard. Il était dans son dortoir, en train de sceller ce qui ressemblait à un carnet grâce à un sort. Il se leva de son lit et descendit dans la salle commune, elle était déserte. Il enleva l'une des briques du fond de la cheminée puis il mit le carnet derrière la paroi. Il repositionna la brique, donnant l'impression qu'elle n'avait jamais été enlevée. C'est à ce moment-là que je fus éjectée du souvenir. De quoi est-ce qu'il pouvait bien s'agir ? Je remis le souvenir dans la fiole avant de verser un autre dans la pensine, et de replonger. Il s'agissait d'une femme cette fois, probablement une septième année. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds, lisses, et un visage froid et inexpressif. Elle me rappelait beaucoup Malefoy à vrai dire. Sa baguette était noire, avec de minuscules pointes argentées sur la garde. On aurait dit une baguette d'apparat. Elle effectua un simple mouvement courbé avec sa baguette, et un immense dragon apparut, un dragon de flammes : le Pyrodraconis. Je fus à nouveau éjectée de la pensine. Je remis le souvenir dans la fiole avant quitter la pièce et de retourner vers la tour de Gryffondor. Je regarderais le troisième souvenir une autre fois. Mais qui était donc cette femme ? Et que contenait le carnet de Sirius ? Dans tous les cas, j'aurai besoin de la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry pour le découvrir.

Le lendemain matin, durant le petit-déjeuner, je remarquai que Parkinson n'était pas là. Ce qui se confirma durant toute la semaine, et les jumelles m'évitaient également. Cela dura jusqu'à la fin du week-end. Je pus finalement coincer Hestia dans le parc, et lui demandai: « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Hestia ? Ça fait une semaine que vous me fuyez, toi et Flora. Et Parkinson a disparu.

-Durant les vacances, Burbage et Dumbledore sont venus la voir au manoir. Elle … elle l'a accusée d'avoir une relation '' malsaine et interdite '' avec le professeur Rogue. Ce qui est totalement faux crois-moi, c'est tout bonnement impossible, Pansy est amoureuse de Drago depuis des années, et ça tout le monde le sait. Mais elle l'a très mal pris, tu t'en doute. Alors … elle a fait une tentative de suicide … Elle est toujours dans le coma à Sainte-Mangouste Lily … et son … son pronostic vital … et engagé … »

Hestia fondit en larmes, je la pris contre moi pour la consoler alors que nous commencions à remonter vers le château. Ce n'était pas possible … pourquoi ? Maintenant que tout était fini, elles n'auraient pas dû avoir à subir ça ! Je lui murmurai : « Elle s'en sortira Hestia, Parkinson est une battante. »

Mais était-ce au moins encore possible ?

 _Flashback_

 _Flora, Hestia, Patrick Parkinson et Severus Rogue se trouvaient dans la chambre de Pansy, elle était dans le coma. C'était Flora qui l'avait retrouvée inconsciente dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il avait su ce qu'il s'était passé, Severus avait tout de suite demandé à Patrick s'il pouvait l'examiner. L'ancien commandant du bureau des aurors avait tout de suite accepté, Severus était le maître des potions le plus compétent qu'il connaissait, et il lui faisait confiance, malgré son passé de mangemort. Le maître des potions était penché au-dessus du corps de son élève, se demandant comment il pourrait la sauver. La potion qu'elle avait ingurgité était composée de trois éléments. Le premier était de la Sylve bleue, une drogue létale à à partir de 1g/l de sang, mais heureusement il n'y en avait pas autant dans la potion. Le deuxième élémentétait de l'essence d'If, c'était ce qui l'avait plongée dans ce profond sommeil, mais l'antidote à cette essence devenait mortel au contact de la Sylve bleue. Et pour finir, le dernier ingrédient était un cœur de Sombral, qui permettait de lier l'ensemble. Pour le détruire, il fallait le mélanger à son propre poids en Sylve bleue, ce qui tuerait Pansy en quelques secondes. Il fallait qu'il se débarrasse de cette drogue, mais comment faire ? Il la maudissait, à cet instant il la maudissait de tout son être ! Elle avait utilisé une potion presque parfaite, c'était son poison._

 _Fin du Flashback_


	16. Drago et Pansy

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Merci à Nothern et LycorisSnape, mes deux bêta-readeurs. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 15 : Drago et Pansy**

Depuis que Parkinson était à Sainte-Mangouste, j'avais observé un certain nombre de changements dans l'école. À commencer par l'attitude de Rogue durant les cours : pire que tout ce que j'avais déjà vu jusqu'à présent. Malefoy aussi avait changé, il était encore plus renfermé qu'avant. Et paradoxalement, il s'était rapproché de Flora. Je lui avais demandé, mais à elle non-plus il n'avait pas dit la raison de ses disparitions, il fallait être aveugle pour ne plus les remarquer désormais.

Arriva, deux semaines après la rentrée, le match entre Serpentard et Serdaigle. Malefoy avait repris sa place d'attrapeur, mais il ne faisait pas le poids face à Chang. Si il y avait au moins une qualité que je pouvais lui reconnaître, c'était bien celle-là, elle était presque aussi douée que Harry sur un balai. Le match finit sur une victoire de Serdaigle, mais de peu. Hestia n'avait encaissé que très peu de but, contrairement au gardien bleu et bronze.

Après le match, je retrouvai Flora et Hestia, dans la Salle sur Demande. Il … il fallait que je sache la vérité. Je leur demandai sans plus de détours : " Qu'est-ce qu'il y a réellement entre Parkinson et Rogue ? Depuis le début, tout tourne autour d'eux deux, pourquoi ?

-Le père de Pansy est un ami de longue date de Rogue, me dit Flora, comme Lucius Malefoy. En plus, Drago et elle sont fiancés depuis l'été dernier.

-Fiancés ? À leur âge ? demandai-je surprise

-C'est comme ça que cela fonctionne chez les sangs-purs Lily, fiancés à 15 ans et mariés à la sortie de Poudlard.

-Mais alors, vous …

-Non, me dit Hestia, plus maintenant. Pour aucune de nous deux. Drago et Pansy, ce n'est pas qu'un mariage arrangé. "

Malefoy et Parkinson, il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'ils s'aimaient réellement. Mais, elles ne m'avaient pas tout dit, j'en étais certaine. Et, en m'endormant cette nuit-là, je me rendis compte de quelque chose : il me restait toujours des affaires chez Rogue.


	17. Cissy

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Merci à Lycoris Snape, qui corrige cette fic. Bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 16 : Cissy**

J'étais à nouveau dans la salle sur demande, pour visionner le troisième souvenir que m'avait donné le professeur Lupin. Avec Parkinson dans le coma, ces derniers jours avaient été très sportifs. Les jumelles n'étaient plus que des ombres, comme … comme avant, le professeur Rogue se servait de nous comme de vulgaires punching-balls et Harry devenait de plus en plus secret et mystérieux.

Je plongeai dans la pensine. Un couloir apparut sous mes yeux, il s'agissait des cachots, pas loin de la salle commune des Serpentards. Deux élèves se faisaient face, baguette levée. L'un était à Gryffondor et l'autre à Serpentard, c'était probablement des premières ou des deuxièmes années vu leur âge. Mais, c'était bizarre, j'avais l'impression de les connaître, sans parvenir à savoir de qui il s'agissait

\- Black, cracha le premier avec rage, cette fois-ci tu vas le payer.

\- Et c'est toi qui es censé me le faire payer, Servilius ? Laisse-moi rire, tu n'es même pas capable de te défendre sans l'intervention de Lily.

C'était Sirius et le professeur Rogue ! Leur haine était donc aussi ancienne ?

\- Sectumsempra !

Sirius esquiva mais n'eut pas le temps de riposter, sa baguette et celle du professeur Rogue volèrent et atterrirent dans la main d'une troisième personne qui sortit de l'ombre. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et un insigne de préfète-en-chef sur son uniforme : c'était elle que j'avais vu lancer le _pyrodraconis_ dans l'autre souvenir.

\- Cissy ? demanda Sirius surpris

\- Retourne dans notre Salle Commune Severus, je m'occupe de lui personnellement.

\- Méfie-toi de lui, lui répondit le professeur Rogue, il prépare toujours un mauvais coup.

\- Ça fait douze ans que je le supporte Sev', alors crois-moi quand je te dis qu'il ne pourra rien me faire.

Les deux Black se retrouvèrent seuls.

\- Alors tu vas vraiment l'épouser Cissy ? demanda le parrain de Harry

\- Ça ne te regarde pas Siri', retourne dans ton dortoir.

L'épouser ? Épouser qui ?

\- Je vois. Tu sais, tu lui manques beaucoup. J'espère qu'un jour, Andromeda et toi, vous serez à nouveau des sœurs l'une pour l'autre.

Je fus éjectée de la pensine aussi brutalement que les deux premières fois. Andromeda avait une soeur ? Et qui était cette Cissy ? Sirius n'avait pas de sœur il me semble. Peut-être que Hestia en savait davantage, j'irai lui demander. Je rangeai rapidement la pensine et le souvenir qui étaient dedans puis je quittai la Salle-sur-demande lorsque je vis Ginny arriver vers moi, visiblement paniquée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? lui demandai-je

\- Katie est revenue, et Harry a agressé Malefoy dans les toilettes des filles.

…


	18. Malefoy

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Merci à Lycoris Snape, qui corrige cette fic. Bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 17 : Malefoy**

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?! Agresser Malefoy avec un _Sectumsempra_ , alors que Parkinson était entre la vie et la mort !

Je rejoignis la Salle commune des Serdaigles, parvenant sans difficulté à répondre à l'énigme de la statue qui en garde l'entrée. Les jumelles y étaient souvent, pour travailler avec Astoria et Calypso. Je montais jusqu'à leur chambre, elles n'étaient que toutes les deux dedans et avaient pris l'habitude d'y travailler pour être au calme.

J'entrais, elles étaient là, toutes les quatre. Astoria fut la première à voir que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? lui demanda-t-elle

\- Harry a agressé Malefoy dans les toilettes des filles.

Les jumelles se regardèrent quelques secondes, apeurées. D'abord Parkinson, et maintenant Malefoy.

\- Est-ce que …, demanda Flora

\- Oui, répondis-je, il est en vie. Le professeur Rogue est arrivé juste à temps. Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose à ce sujet Hestia ?

\- Harry soupçonne Drago d'être un mangemort, il a peut-être fini par trouver une preuve.

\- Katie Bell, murmurais-je, ce serait lui … ce serait lui qui lui aurait donnée le collier ?

\- Attendez, intervint Calypso, Bell a dit que le collier était bien pour le professeur Dumbledore non ?

\- Oui, murmurais-je, et … et c'est la même chose avec l'empoisonnement de Weasley. Le professeur Slughorn as dit que la bouteille d'hydromel était pour Dumbledore. Mais alors … non, c'est impossible.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Lily ? me demanda Astoria

\- Je dois en avoir le cœur net, mais … Malefoy essaye peut-être de tuer le professeur Dumbledore.

Je devais demander à Katie si elle se souvenait de la personne qui lui avait donné le collier.


End file.
